


to see you alive

by nicodiangelos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicodiangelos/pseuds/nicodiangelos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico can't sleep; Will helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to see you alive

Nico looked at him…and he kept looking. 

Will was on his side next to him and the sound of his breathing filled Nico’s ears, making out his curled up shape in the dark. He had committed every part of Will to memory, tracing his outline in the air and sighing as he let his hand rest on his eyes again, rubbing his face harshly and blinking the stars away from his vision. 

He focused on the rise and fall of Will’s chest, hoping the steady movement would lull him back to sleep and knowing it wouldn’t. Nico let out a somewhat resigned sigh, shifting closer to Will and draping an arm across his waist. He pulled it back almost instantly, letting it lean on the small of his back, letting his fingers ghost up and down his spine, jerking back again when he feels Will move, not wanting to risk waking him.

He continues to stir either way, and Nico bites his lip as he watches. Will turns towards him and yawned for a moment, blinking a few times as he looked up at him. Will cracked a sleepy smile, still trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes, and Nico could feel himself grow weak. He didn’t know what to do in times like this, when Will was so vulnerable, and could only watch in the sort of awe that came with still being surprised that there’s someone sharing his bed.

“Why are you awake?” is what Nico thinks Will said, but he was yawning when he asked, so it came out sounding like, “Whhareouake.”

Nico shifted in his spot, deciding to lean back against his pillows, and sighed. “I can’t sleep.”

Will made a soft noise and reached out, tugging Nico towards him. Nico went with it, letting Will wrap his arms around him, and burying his head into Will’s chest. Nico inhaled, letting Will’s scent fill his senses and snuggled deeper, if that was possible. It hadn’t been easy, getting used to this, but he welcomed it at times, especially when he didn’t know what else to do. Will was so full of love, it hurt to reject it.

Nico wasn’t yet sure if he was deserving of that love, but every time he brought it up Will shushed him, not letting him argue in the least. He was thankful for that, yet guilty, because if Will ever decided to realize how he deserved better and left, Nico wasn’t sure what he would do. 

He must’ve made a noise without knowing because Will nudged him a bit, seemingly more awake now. “What happened?” Will moved, letting the embrace loose but instantly went to grab at Nico’s hands. They were shaking. He frowned. “Nico?”

Nico inhaled roughly, and exhaled a few seconds later, coughing shakily. He began to fidget, and Will’s frown deepened. He pretended not to notice. “It’s nothing,” he said. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

“You’re really doing this?” was all Will said as he kept his gaze firmly on him. Nico fidgeted some more. “Nico.” Nico turned, tugging his hand with him. Will didn’t let go. “Nico,” he said, his tone more serious this time. “Talk to me.”

Nico sighed frustratedly, running his available hand through his hair and over his face, not being smooth with the action whatsoever. “I don’t want to talk about it, Will.”

Will rolled his eyes. “I know you can’t sleep, di Angelo. If we avoid this I’ll just ask again in the morning, so you’re going to tell me eventually.”

Nico narrowed his eyes. “What if I leave before you wake up.”

“I won’t let you,” Will said simply. “I’ll keep you in this bed until you tell me what’s going on. I won’t sleep, even.”

“It’s just,” Nico blurted out. He sighed, the sound verging on a growl, and Will let his hand go this time when he tugged at it, Nico rubbing his face harshly. He sighed again, and pulled his knees up, arms going to wrap around them. He laid his head there, not looking up at the son of Apollo. “You deserve better, you know,” he whispered, quietly, gently.

Will didn’t know what to say, that much was obvious. They’d gone through this multiple times, and somewhere, deep down, Nico knew he cared about him. It was just hard to process, even harder to accept, after all he’d been through. The thought of someone caring about him was almost laughable, knowing it to be impossible in some part of his subconscious. He knew that Hazel cared about him, and Reyna, and Jason, but they were different. They didn’t plead the affection Will did, didn’t make him feel the way Will did. They cared about him, sure, but had they ever held him the way Will did when he was breaking down? The few people who claimed to care about him would’ve ran the moment he showed a different face.

Somehow, his sister and his friends hadn’t. Jason had taken his blunt anger, his spat out bitter words. Reyna had comforted him, assured him he wasn’t alone; they both had ghosts, Jason and Reyna. He could control ghosts, but not those of the past. Not enough to help those he loved.

He knew Will had his own ghosts from the Battle of Manhattan, from every other part of the war against the titans he had been in. Will said he was alright, and he was to a certain extent. He claimed Nico’s presence was soothing and wanted him around. Nico didn’t get why, though. He didn’t even want himself around. He doubted Will did, and only pitied him, much like everyone else had.

Will called his name, but it seemed like an echo. Nico felt like he was back in the jar, stuck in his death trance. He felt like he was sinking back into himself and he didn’t know how to stop. He wanted to reject the pomegranate seeds, he wanted to reject Will, but he couldn’t. Will was the only constant in his mind, the light peeking out behind his dark thoughts.  
He couldn’t let him go no matter how hard he tried.

Everything came back into focus, Will’s hand resting on his shoulder, his expression one of concern. Nico blinked, once, twice, and cleared his throat. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, letting himself slump against Will, his head resting on the blonde boy’s chest. Will’s breathing was off, caused by his concern. Nico knew that, and felt bad for it being his fault. 

Will knew what was going on, had been there multiple times before when it happened, and let out a shaky exhale. He didn’t know what to do when Nico retreated into the depths of his mind, always scared he wouldn’t return.

“Let’s just,” Will started, and stopped when his voice came out hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Let’s go to sleep.”

He lied down, Nico following suit. Will went to spoon Nico, burying his face into the curve of Nico’s neck, breathing him in, pressing his lips lightly against the soft feeling of his pulse. He could feel Nico’s pulse get faster, the feeling of his breath hitching, and Will’s arms tightened around him.

“I love you, you know,” Nico whispered quietly, his eyes resting on his pillow.

“Yeah, I know.” Will kissed his neck lightly, Nico shivering as he did so. “Go to sleep, angel.”

Nico shut his eyes, listening to Will’s breathing until sleep came.

**Author's Note:**

> *pointing* this is for you, emy  
> -  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
